


𝐌𝐄𝐋𝐋𝐈𝐅𝐋𝐔𝐎𝐔𝐒 ━ NARUTO VARIOUS! X READER

by meliojinn



Category: Naruto, 鬼滅の刃 | Demon Slayer: Kimetsu no Yaiba (Anime)
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 14:07:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29491077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meliojinn/pseuds/meliojinn
Summary: ⁀➷  𝐈𝐍 𝐖𝐇𝐈𝐂𝐇 y/n l/n, heir of the deceased l/n clangets sent to konoha and meets a couple of new faces.
Kudos: 7





	𝐌𝐄𝐋𝐋𝐈𝐅𝐋𝐔𝐎𝐔𝐒 ━ NARUTO VARIOUS! X READER

"YOU CAN RUN, BUT YOU CAN'T HIDE DEAR Y/N~" A chilling voice announced. It was December 27th, a day before your 10th birthday. You were helping around the village when you had a sudden urge to go back home. After a bit of internal debate, you decided to listen to your instincts and started to walk home.

After around 15 minutes of walking, you arrived back at the clan compound but something was different.

It was quiet. Too quiet.

You belonged to the L/N clan, a clan of demons that resided in the Village Hidden in the Clouds. The L/N's were usually quite loud, so it was a bit suspicious when there was a silence looming over the compound.

You stuck your nose in the air and sniffed, your clan had heightened senses seeing as they were demons. You closed your eyes, focusing on the smell until you caught the scent of something unpleasant. The scent of something that made your heart drop all the way down to your stomach. The scent of blood.

Your eyes widened. You rushed to your house, glancing at the dead bodies of other clan members along the way.

Tears welled up in your eyes as you saw the expression on all of their faces, looks of desperation, anger, and fear were imprinted on their features, stained in their own blood as they lie lifeless on the ground.

You had finally arrived at your household when you saw it.

Your house walls. Stained with blood. Your family's blood.

You were in a state of shock. Your breath hitched, hands shaking as you looked over to see your parents, lying on the ground motionless, your mother holding little b/n in her arms in a protective manner.

Y/N POV:

'Father... Mother...' I thought, looking at them with glossy eyes. 'But who could've done this? Father is our most powerful clan member, so who-'

"Hello, darling~"

I turned to see a man in a tuxedo, curly hair and bright red eyes, pupils slits. His Akumagan* activated in its first form.

"Muzan..?" I asked shakily. He was a distant relative of ours and was often away on trips, but he would visit us every few months and give us gifts he collected from far-away lands. I had thought of him as someone dear to me before, but now he was like a completely different person.

"Hm, I didn't expect you to be back yet... how troublesome." He said, looking down at me.

"Why did you do this?" I asked, trying to calm myself. He was clearly more powerful than me so it would be best not to make any rash decisions.

"Straight to the point I see... Well, I suppose there's no point in lying now," He started "I did it to prove I was superior to you measly demons"

"You- You killed everybody, so you could prove to yourself that you were superior..?" I asked him, disbelief clearly laced in my voice.

"Yes. I did," He told me, sending me a closed eye smile.

"I-I don't understand, WHY? I-I-!" I screamed at him. I was cut off before I could do anything. He pulled out a bamboo muzzle and advanced towards me. In one swift movement, he attached the muzzle onto me and punched me in the stomach, sending me backward.

"Ah, Ah Ah~ I don't think it's wise to yell at me, considering your current predicament. Also, I infused that muzzle with my chakra so you can't remove it. Think of it as a gift from your 'uncle' " He says menacingly, sending me another eye smile

I clutched my stomach, "MMM MM MMM!" I tried yelling, but the muzzle wouldn't allow me to form proper sentences so it came out as a high-pitched humming sound. I looked back at the traitor, blinking for a second. When I opened my eyes, I noticed something that made my heart hammer in my chest. He was gone. I darted my eyes around frantically in a search for him until I felt a presence behind me.

"I'm sorry~ But I must erase your memories of our encounter. Goodbye dear y/n~" he said before he performed a few hand signs;

"Kioku shōkyu gijutsu!*" He says while putting his hand on my forehead. That was the last thing I saw before I blacked out

▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃

Still Y/n POV:

I woke up in what seemed to be a forest. Sitting up, I clutched my head in pain before looking around, scanning my surroundings. I turned to my right and noticed a small note. I grabbed it and started reading it:

Hello y/n,

I know you must be confused so I will explain.

It pains me to tell you that your clan and parents have passed. My deepest condolences. As you can probably see, you are not in the Land of Lightning, but in the Land of Fire. I request that you make your way to Konohagakure and join the academy to pursue your career as a ninja and uphold your clan legacy. I have informed the Hokage of your arrival.

I bid you farewell. I wish you luck on your journey.

-Current Raikage, A

I hummed in acknowledgment before leaping to my feet, putting the note in my kimono sleeves, and started walking aimlessly. I was walking for a good 18 minutes before I reached two large gates.

'This must be Konohagakure' I thought

I skipped into the gate before stopping in front of the guards, wanting to ask them to take me to the Hokage before I noticed something off about them...

'They're asleep...' I thought to myself while sweat dropping

I lightly shook their shoulders until they woke up. At first, they looked startled and reached for their kunai's but I grasped their hands and held them between mine to show that I wasn't an enemy. They both looked at me, then each other, before calming down slightly, but kept their guard up

"Who are you? State your business." One of them said while looking at me with narrowed eyes.

"Hmm, mm!" I hummed before realizing they couldn't understand me. I panicked and frantically looked for a stick. Luckily, I had found one a few meters away and started writing.

'I'm y/n l/n! And I've been told that the Hokage has already been informed of my arrival.' I wrote neatly in which they both read. They then turned to look at me with wide eyes before apologizing, which confused me a bit, but I just shrugged it off.

One guard, who introduced himself as Izumo, offered to take me to the Hokage's office, which I gladly accepted and started to follow him, taking in the scenery.

'Konoha is really beautiful' I thought as a butterfly landed on my finger. I stared at it, eyes wide and sparkling before I came in contact with someone's back, the butterfly fluttering away at the sudden shift of movement. I looked at its retreating form and immediately pouted.

"A-Ah, sorry, I didn't mean to scare away your new... friend," Izumo said, sweat dropping "But we're here at least" He points at a relatively extensive building with a sign that had read 'Fire' in kanji. I zoned out mostly, but when I came back down to earth, I saw an old man with a large hat sitting on a chair behind a wooden desk.

"Ah hello Izumo, who is this you have with you?" The old man asked while taking a breath from his pipe.

"Lord Hokage, this is the girl."

"I see, well Izumo can you tell-"

I decided to sit down, zoning out again until someone called out to me, pulling me out of my thoughts.

"Y/n, you've been granted residency in Konoha, I will now give you the keys to your apartment. Tomorrow you shall start the academy, your teacher being Iruka Umino, is this clear?" He asked, looking at me

"Mm!" I nod, giving him a closed eye smile before standing up and walking towards him for my keys.

"Here you go, young lady." He patted me on the head and then gave me directions to my house before sending me off.

'Y/n L/n huh?' The Hokage thought 'She will do great things in the future, I know it.'

▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃

𝐃𝐈𝐂𝐓𝐈𝐎𝐍𝐀𝐑𝐘:

-Akumagan; The L/N clan's kekkei genkai. A dojutsu that enhances the user's speed along as their sight and power. Since the L/N clan resides from demons, their kekkei genkai is involved with blood. There are 3 stages to this dōjutsu.

1) Akumagan; Akuma no me. This is the first stage of the Akumagan. It enhances the user's sight and reflexes. The name 'Akuma no me' means 'Devil's eyes'. It makes the person's eyes turn to slits, similar to those of a cat, or devil. It is usually activated when the user is overcome by anger.

Locked/Unlocked: Unlocked.

2) Akumagan; Akuma no ikari.This is the second stage of the Akumagan. This stage enhances strength and speed. Its appearance is slightly different from the first stage, though. When activated, the user's facial veins become visible and their teeth become relatively sharper, giving them a much more intimidating aura. The name 'Akuma no ikari' means 'Devil's wrath', This is usually activated in battle.

Locked/Unlocked: Locked. (will be unlocked when the actual story starts)

3)Akumagan; Heruzu Shōkan. This is the third and final stage of the Akumagan. The final stage can only be triggered by extreme trauma and has little to no information on its power or appearance. The name 'Heruzu Shōkan' means 'Hell's summoning'.

Locked/Unlocked: Locked.

*She hasn't unlocked it yet because her memory of her clan's massacre has been erased*  
-Kioku shōkyu gijutsu; Memory erasing technique. This allows the user to erase certain parts of a person's memory by touching their forehead, knocking them out in the process.

▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃

Author note: I do not own Naruto or Kimetsu no yaiba. I don't own you either, I just give you some super cool powers~

I also take constructive criticism so if you have any, please let me know!

𝐂𝐇𝐀𝐏𝐓𝐄𝐑 𝐄𝐍𝐃.


End file.
